The Dream Player/U.S. English dub
Experimental Dream Schemes is an episode from the Doraemon Disney XD version. Plot When Noby tries to sleep, Doraemon gives him a gadget pillow that gives him a certain type of dream. Noby repeatedly gives up on each type of dream when things don't go his way only to find out he may have broken it all together. Summary On an evening, Doraemon, Noby, Mom and Dad are watching the television. However, Noby keeps changing channels, angering his parents. They send the boys to their room for the rest of the night. Noby complains to Doraemon about it and Doraemon takes out the Dream Player to get Noby to sleep with a cool dream, and tells him about the different themes. Doraemon then tells Noby to ignore the instructor dream because he won’t like it, but Noby admitted and chooses an instructor dream, and falls asleep immediately, but is awoken by himself blaring the trumpet as an instructor. Instructor Noby gets him to jog through town, stay in the cold half-naked, and do homework afterwards. Noby argues about how he hates the dream and wants to switch to another dream, but his instructor keeps pestering him as he continues to lecture him. Noby forces himself to wake up. He then switches to A Pirate Story, even though Doraemon tells him he shouldn't stop the dream he is currently midway. Noby ends up on a large pirate ship where he is the captain, enjoys everything he has gotten, and meets up with Sue in the dream. While chatting about where the treasure could be, she finds out Noby is seasick. An enemy ship led by G-Beard (Big G) and his parrot Sneech comes up to them, wanting revenge. All of Noby's crew worry about them, and they begin to lose the fight. As the enemy ship’s crew begins to take over, Noby inspires the crew in hopes of battle, and so the fight commences. Noby ends up fighting G-Beard and nearly winning, but seeing how high he is, his seasickness gets the better of him and falls into the sea. Noby is joined by Sue on her boat, but when Noby learns that it would take three days for them to reach the mainland, he forces himself to wake up and then falls asleep again after switching to science fiction. Noby flies in space with his ship and the rest of his people to defeat an Imperial Cruiser led by Sneech, leader of the Sneechians, who knows that they will never defeat him. Princess Sue appears as a hologram in front of Noby and tells him of a weak part of the ship which he can take it out. But when it requires math problems to find a password, Noby loses his ship after giving a wrong answer, and forces himself to wake up again. He then puts in a superhero adventure dream and falls asleep. In the dream, Noby’s mother, as a villain (Spicy Momma), is importing spicy peppers and forcing the children to eat all of them in order to make their lives sad. Noby, now a superhero, comes up to defeat her. Noby defeats all of her minions, but is forced to eat the peppers even when trying to avoid them, and wakes up again. He then puts in Chase the Sun and skips to the final scene, then falls asleep. Finally, Noby and the others are about to graduate from high school. They all stare into the horizon and chase the sun, but Noby couldn't keep up with the others. However, he doesn't wake up. A strange-looking Doraemon then flies to him, telling him that the player broke and that he is trapped in the dream forever. Noby tries to escape from the dream, but no matter how far he runs, he ends up in the other dreams, with a vengeful G-Beard (who disguised as Sue first) and his crew chasing after him in frozen sea, his high school classmates calling him over, and Princess Sue, Parrot Sneech, Sci-Fi Big G and Sneechian Sneech forcing him to solve incomprehensible math problems, ending with Spicy Momma forcing him out of his classroom. As he stands in the corridor, the television set showing himself walking towards it approaches as his family laughs at him on the other side. Noby begs them to let him out, but suddenly, it turns off. Noby, now trapped in a white void, crying, is visited by instructor him, who tells him that he went a bit overboard, and reveals that he had been in one single instructor dream, and teaches him never to give up on achieving his goals as he goes on to impart morals to him. Noby wakes up the next morning from his instructor dream, complaining to Doraemon about how he hates dreams now, ending with Noby not having learned a single thing. Characters *Doraemon *Noby *Noby's mom *Noby's dad *Sneech *Big G *Sue Gadgets used *'Dream Player' Trivia *The "teenage drama" dream is addressed as Chase the Sun in this version. *This is one of the three full-length episodes used in the first season of the English dub. The first was Doraemon's Time Capsule and the third was A Visitor From the Future. Category:Disney XD episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Dark episodes Category:Dream-related episodes Category:Pirate-related Original Episode